


Can you keep up with a ruse?

by gdziebezkapci



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Not Beta Read, Vampire Jenna Sommers, caroline forbes is a ray of sunshine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdziebezkapci/pseuds/gdziebezkapci
Summary: Jenna regrets coming back from The Other Side. She also regrets not third-wheeling with Caroline and Stefan.She is not sure if her next regret may be befriending Kol and Rebekah.





	Can you keep up with a ruse?

Caroline sends her e-mails every Thursday at two in the afternoon her local time. This one contains her flight information and hotels she would like to stay at, things she would love to see.

Jenna starts counting the days, just fourteen to go.

 

Three days later Jenna is sitting in her favourite overpriced designer chair by the window. The tea is cold and she is swiping left. So far no one caught her eye and she briefly wonders if there is something wrong with her. 'Okay', she thinks 'let's give it another try'. Left, left, left, too young, left, left, report, left, left, motivational coach? just no, left, left, le-- wait... the guy in the photo looks nice enough she supposes. He is in Copenhagen for a weekend. She zooms on his photo, facepalms and blames his beard and sunglasses.

She screen-caps his profile, sends it to an emergency e-mail address, moves to destroy her phone and slush her SIM card down the toilet.

There is a knock on the door and Jenna freezes in the bathroom, her hands holding on the phone.

She thinks about her neighbours, their children should be at school now, right? 

\- Jenna~~ - a voice outside sings and her body tenses even more. She knows she will lose this fight.

Her phone works too slowly, she thinks. She should have gotten something much faster, she thinks. Should have third-wheeled with Caroline and Stefan, she thinks.

She opens the app and swipes to the right "it's a match!" it says. She suspects he may be somewhere nearby enough.

She texts Caroline who is seven time-zones away 'Damon is here'. Breaks her metal brush instead, flushes it down the toilet, hides the phone inside her boot.

When he breaks the door she hopes 16% battery is enough.

 

She is more than happy to wake up until she notices she is bounded and gagged and the world is upside down. Damon tied her to a chair with its back missing. She feels burning around her wrists and ankles and tastes blood inside her mouth. Her phone is still hidden awkwardly under her foot. She struggles to sit straight with vervain soaked ropes digging into her skin.

Damon, sans his shirt, walks in. He smirks at her and gives her his crazy eye.

\- Jenna, - he sings and laughs when she tries to straighten up again, - nice dress you have there. - The yellow chiffon is covered with red stains, her blood she realizes.

She feels sick to her stomach when his left hand moves up her tight and another one closes around her neck. She shuts her eyes and bites her gag when his hands squeeze her breasts - we're going to be great friends, you and I. Alaric said you taste divine.

She hears someone move, bones breaking and a body hitting the ground.

A blonde woman smiles when she opens her eyes.

 

She dries herself as quickly as she can in the state she is in. There is a deep bottle green dress waiting for her. Sequin envelope dresses are not exactly her thing. Neither dresses with a deep v-neckline. Or dresses going well past her knees but also having long cut that shows most of her leg. She walks out shoeless and goes around the room, take a long look at the Eiffel Tower outside, blinks twice, wonders how long she has been unconscious.

The double door open and Rebekah Mikaelson walks in wearing a ridiculously short sequin red dress. 

\- Hello! - Rebekah greets her in a fake nice voice. Her face must have betrayed her because the blonde laughs and turns around to call out to someone, - I've told you she heard about us! - Rebekah is next to her in a flash with a cup filled with warm blood smiling sweetly. - You may not believe it yet but we're going to be best friends.

 

Damon Salvatore is unconscious. His wrists are tied together and he is hanging from the celling in the place where chandelier should be but isn't anywhere in sight. His body is covered in bruises and red marks. A dart flies next to her face and pierces his naked ass.

\- Hello! - Her body freezes because Kol fucking Mikaelson, who is dressed in a fucking panda onesies, fucking winks at her. - You may not believe it yet but we're going to be best friends! - And then he aims another dart at her eye.

 

Rebecca is busy typing on her laptop while sipping red wine. Jenna's ass feels sore but she barely moves remembering she was told to be quiet. She glances at Kol who is sleeping with his head in her lap and drooling on her hand. Damon is still unconscious and still hanging from the celling. The front door open and someone walks in.

\- Why are you alone? - Rebekah asks not looking away from her laptop.

\- Klaus decided to wait at the airport for Caroline and Stefan. What a coincidence that someone terrorized their air-plane and instead of landing in Marselies they will end at Orly.

Elijah is covered in snow and sporting a few days' stubble. He takes of his sunglasses, gloves, scarf and coat looking at Damon all the time, puts his clothes on a nearby chair, kisses Rebekah on her head.

\- Enjoying Paris so far?

\- Not really, the smog is terrible... But I've made a friend!

\- Jenna is my friend, - she feels Kol move, his hands wrapping around her waist. - you can hang with Caroline.

\- You will hang next to Caroline if you don't fucking...

Elijah laughs and stands in front of her, reaches out his hand and she flinches when he touches the wound on her face. - Why is she still bleeding?

\- Kol knows but won't share. - Rebekah sits on her brother, wipes the blood fro her face and licks her fingers clean. - Tastes human.

\- I've told you they're fucking everything up. - Kol's voice sounds irritated. He throws Rebekah on the floor and stands up, stretches. - But don't worry! I have it all figured out!

Elijah presses his silk handkerchief against the side of her face and sits down next to her while Rebekah tries to hit Kol with a chair. - And what is your big dumb plan?

\- I'm terribly sorry, - Elijah tells her and she can hear he is trying not to laugh. - My sibling were really excited when I found out you're alive.

\- Not for long. - Damon's voice sounds small but angry. - You know we're better at this game than you are.


End file.
